Timeline
by Moondragon0494
Summary: Her life was hell when she was young...and her life shall be hell for an eternity "I can't believe he's done this to me!" All crows must fall someday. MadaXOc. Supernatural story, slight AU for altered history
1. Chapter 1

_**The Timeline of**_

_**Sarouna and Madara**_

_By:Moondragon0494_

Chapter 1:The Ninja Academy

A young girl with bubblegum pink hair was fast asleep in her bed, her tiny hands clutching the picture of her parents close to her chest. She never met them, for she was told they died on a mission a few days after her birth. She didn't quite understand what a mission was, but she did understand that her parents were gone...forever.

A tear graced the girl's cheek, she was dreaming about her parents again. A woman with dark red hair tied in a bun came into the bedroom to find the girl writhing in her sleep, more tears staining her cheeks. The woman sat down by the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, and then she began to gently shake her awake. The woman whispered, "Sarouna...Sarouna...wake up, you'll be late for your first day."

The girl's eyelids fluttered open, revealing shimmery green irises. She sat up, "Morning Izumi-chan."

Izumi chuckled; she was getting too old for the enthusiastic little girl's endless energy, especially in the mornings. She placed a hand on Sarouna's bubblegum head, "Don't forget you have school today missy."

Sarouna whined, "Awe but Izumi-chan I don't want to go to school!"

Izumi asked in a motherly tone, "Why's that?"

Sarouna stated, "School just sounds boring, and what if the kids make fun of my hair like they do when they pass me on the streets?"

Izumi stood up, "Then you say to those kids 'you're just jealous' and walk away."

Sarouna sighed, "Ok."

Izumi smiled, "That's a good girl, now get dressed, breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs."

With that she closed the door, Izumi was Sarouna's Grandmother, the last remaining member of her family, except for her sister but Kami only knows where she was sent. She denied the fact that she was getting old, she hated to think about losing her youth, hence why she constantly kept her hair color in check. She hated to admit it but Sarouna was starting to become increasingly difficult to care for as she grew up, Izumi shook the thought from her head as she headed downstairs to make breakfast.

Sarouna darted down the stairs in a flower-patterned kimono; she held two palm-length ribbons in her hands. She handed the ribbons to Izumi and said in an energetic voice, "Izumi-chan can you braid my hair?"

Izumi gave a dimpled smile, "I thought we saved that for special occasions?"

Sarouna smiled, showing her perfect pearly whites, "This is a special casionon!"

Izumi corrected, "Occasion, now sit down and eat your breakfast."

Sarouna sat down and as she ate Izumi braided her hair. Suddenly, a puzzling thought struck her and she spoke it aloud, "Izumi-chan are there boys in school?"

Izumi paused, not liking the direction the conversation had suddenly taken, but Sarouna was only seven. Izumi sighed, "Of course, both boys and girls go to school."

Sarouna giggled, "I want to meet a CUTE boy! I heard they're real! Have you ever met a cute boy Izumi-chan?"

Izumi looked sad, "Yes."

Sarouna asked, "Who?"

Izumi smiled, though the smile didn't reach her eyes, "Your grandfather."

Sarouna turned around to look at her Grandmother, but Izumi rushed her out the door, "Don't worry I finished your braids, now off to school you go!"

Sarouna hopped on to the school cart that was carried by two strong-looking horses. The horses both had a rider seated atop them; Sarouna ignored the whispers and snickers of the other children that were being directed towards her. She admired the scenery around her until the cart stopped in front of a brick building; she tried to read a sign next to the brick building that said:_ Konoha Ninja Academy_.

With help from a teacher Sarouna was able to find her classroom. She soon found out that this brick building was the school, and it definitely wasn't as small as it looked. She took a seat at a desk, and soon the rest of the class entered, they all looked just as confused and scared as she did...except for one.

Sarouna was transfixed; this had to be a cute boy. Everything about him was just so...perfect. Sure he had a strange hair style, but his strange hair style just seemed to add to his cuteness. He was wearing a plain maroon shirt and a tan pair of shorts, what really caught Sarouna's eye was the necklace he wore with a charm that reminded her of a lollipop on it.

A voice whispered in her ear, "Um... I may not know you but I wouldn't stare at that boy."

Just at that moment the boy locked her emerald orbs with his onyx ones, forcing her to look away. She did not like to make eye contact with anyone, least of all a cute boy. She turned to the person who had whispered in her ear, it was a girl with curly dark blue hair and lavender eyes. Sarouna smiled, "Um, hi I'm Sarouna. Thanks for the advice."

The girl shook her hand, "Hi Sarouna, I'm Mitsukai."

Sarouna looked confused, "Um sorry that's a big name, what's it mean?"

Mitsukai smiled, "It means 'angel' in Japanese."

Sarouna smiled, "Can I just call you Angel then?"

Angel nodded, obviously happy to have made a friend so quickly. Sarouna was happy she made a friend at all; usually her odd hair prevented that from happening. She glanced behind her to see the boy with the necklace take a seat, she noticed noone went over to talk to him, maybe he had no friends because of his strange hair too. She shook her head and turned to Angel, "Who is he?"

Angel glared at the strange boy, Sarouna didn't understand why; he hadn't done anything wrong to make her mad. Angel said, "That's Madara Uchiha, and trust me you should stay away from him."

Sarouna was curious, "Why?"

Angel hissed, "He belongs to the Uchiha clan, they're all bad news if you ask me. Why else would they have their own village INSIDE a village? I'll tell you why, because the Hokage doesn't like them."

Sarouna felt nothing but pity as she turned to look at Madara once more; she was shocked to find he was already looking at her as she turned to look at him. Once more their gazes locked, but this time Madara was the first to look away as the teacher entered the room. Sarouna shuddered; this was going to be a long school year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Timeline of**_

_**Sarouna and Madara**_

_By:Moondragon0494_

Chapter 2: Graduation

Sarouna and Angel had become great friends and looked forward to class just so they could see each other. The two kunoichi were planning their first ever sleep-over when a kid with strange black, spiky hair walked through the doorway. The excited chatter of the students instantly died down and all eyes were on the kid. Sarouna could've sworn even the teacher was holding her breath.

As soon as the spiky-haired boy took his seat the announcements came over the P.A. system and the students went back to their chatter. However, Sarouna didn't go back to speaking with Angel, her gaze was locked on the lonesome kid. She sighed, "I wish they would just leave him alone."

Angel shook her head, "The Hokage says if we don't hate the Uchihas then they will rise up against us."

Sarouna shook her head, "I know that but that doesn't make it right. Just because of the past one Uchiha has to be treated badly for the whole clan's deeds?"

Before Angel could reply, the teacher rapped a ruler on her desk and the class grew silent. She smiled, showing off her pearly whites, "Good morning class. Today we will be having a random oral pop quiz as a warm-up."

Groans replaced the silence.

Even though Mrs. Yamishida was a very nice teacher, her teaching methods were not so nice. For example, she gave random oral pop quizzes because she believed they stimulated her students' creativity. The only creativity the students wanted to show in the mornings was their creativity in REM sleep. However, if anyone in Mrs. Yamishida's class dared to fall asleep, they would get a sharp rap on the knuckles with her favorite wooden yardstick.

Mrs. Yamishida said in a cheery voice, "Ok class, what's 9 multiplied by 12?"

The class grew silent once again in deep thought. Finally, a low bored voice said, "108."

The class craned their necks back to see who the clever kid was. Their eyes locked on the spiky-haired kid with his chin resting on his interlocked arms; Madara Uchiha.

Mrs. Yamishida made a choking sound that sounded like she was trying to stifle a snorting laugh. She quickly controlled herself and said, "Ok, what's also known as mind-"

"Genjutsu", interrupted Madara.

Mrs. Yamishida made the same sound; the class soon realized this was the sound she made when she was trying to remain a nice teacher. Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom Sarouna and Angel were trying not to burst out laughing.

Mrs. Yamishida took a deep breath," What's 2 divided by-"

"2",came Madara's voice.

"Who was-"

"Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage."

"What's-"

"America."

"", shrilled Mrs. Yamishida.

Madara sighed, "Yes ma'am?"

Mrs. Yamishida walked up to Madara and made the entire class gasp as she rapped him across the mouth with her ruler. Mrs. Yamishida was a very nice teacher with not so nice teaching methods… and a short temper. Madara yelped in pain from the sting, his bangs covered his eyes, but they did not cover the droplet of blood that beaded from the corner of his swollen top lip. He lowered his head in silent apology and slight fear and said nothing more.

Mrs. Yamishida took this as a sign of respect and her smile returned. She waggled her ruler at Madara in mock warning, "Speak out of turn again Mr. Uchiha and we'll take it straight to the headmaster's office."

With that, Mrs. Yamishida returned to her teaching with an out-of-place satisfied look on her face. Sarouna shuddered, Mrs. Yamishida looked as if she had enjoyed striking the Uchiha, and it sickened her.

Madara was silent for the rest of the class and his classmates could care less if he was injured.

After school, Sarouna was immediately eager to get home. As soon as the school cart stopped in front of her house, she darted inside and headed up to her room. Izumi raised an eyebrow as the bubblegum-haired girl raced right past her without even greeting her. Sarouna quickly began rummaging through her closet until she came across a stack of plain white paper. She pulled a few sheets from the stack and then grabbed some ink and a quill from off the top of her wooden dresser.

Sarouna pulled a crumpled up piece of paper from out of her school folder and unfolded it; the content was the entire alphabet written in Kanji that would put a typewriter to shame. However, this was not Sarouna's handwriting, it was Madara's. Sarouna had collected it from a wastebasket after Madara had taken a "neat handwriting test" only to have Mrs. Yamishida accuse him of using his sharingan during the test and chucked his test in the wastebasket.

At that thought, Sarouna's eyes narrowed as she dipped her quill in ink and made the first long stroke on the paper. In the span of 15 minutes, her writing became Madara's. She had looked at his "perfect" papers and seemed to know just what he would say as she practiced his style of handwriting.

Then, when she felt comfortable, Sarouna pulled out one last thing from her folder. It was a blank packet of the utmost importance, it read in bold print at the top,"_Konoha Ninja Academy Final Exam Review."_ She imagined herself as Madara, sitting in the Uchiha compound with this very same packet in his hands, writing down all the correct answers without having to ponder a single question. Of course, Sarouna already knew all the answers herself after studying for weeks on end.

However, this was not her packet, this was Madara's. She was writing his review for him, not because she wanted to be a nuisance and do his work for him but rather because she was sick of his intelligence being ignored and used against him. So, Sarouna worked through the night, pretending to be Madara so she could think like him. However, she deviated from his way of thinking by adding in some of her own. An example of this was that "Madara" purposefully got some answers incorrect with some work shown so Mrs. Yamishida could have no way to accuse him of cheating.

By the time Sarouna was done, Izumi was fast asleep and dinner had long since grown terribly cold on the table. The young kunoichi was so exhausted that her eyelids grew too heavy to lift and she fell into a deep sleep right on her floor. A grin stretched across her face as she dreamed of the pleased look on Madara's face when he saw the result of Sarouna's handwork the next day.


End file.
